


Introduction

by micah_n10 (micah)



Series: 100 Themes [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-08
Updated: 2008-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 19:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micah/pseuds/micah_n10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One was the embodiment of perfection, while the other the embodiment of annoyance. Welcome to IIA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by kakairupowns. Iruka's outfit inspired by [this piece](http://www.geocities.jp/sidorosidoro/pic116.html) from [Sidoro](http://www.geocities.jp/sidorosidoro/).
> 
> Theme: 01. Introduction

He was the embodiment of perfection. Everything about _him_ made _them_ stand still and hold their breath. His cinnamon-chocolate hair, unbound from its usual perky hold, loose and unkempt. His kind eyes as they shone with a glimmer of mischief no one else would ever understand. His lean torso, just this side of feminine, yet still somehow remaining completely masculine.

And everything he was, was complimented by the perfect outfit.

Pink button-up, pin-striped dress shirt, untucked with folded cuffs. A black vest and a short black tie. Long black slacks and a black leather belt, a leaf emblem engraved on its silver buckle. And his dress shoes were a mix of both black and white.

Whether intentional or subconscious, everything he wore served only one purpose… to further accentuate his lithe form. Even his thinly framed horn-rimmed glasses, which were currently perched atop his head, displayed his young face beautifully.

Voiceless excitement filtered through the crowd as he drew them in, each one moving to take their seats, their eyes unable to leave the sight that was simply _him_. He flushed under their attention, caramel skin taking on a rosy-hue which perfectly highlighted the scar traversing his nose and cheeks. It was the perfect imperfection.

"Um, hello." The sweet nervousness to his voice held each presence raptly. "So, I guess we should start by introducing ourselves. I'm sure most of you know each other, but still, it just seems polite, ne?" He smiled, biting his lip in an innocently indecent way.

"I'll… well I'll start the ball rolling." Here he stood up, all grace and perfection as he tucked a strand of hair behind an ear and acted as would be expected of others. "My name is Umino Iruka, some of you may know me better as Iruka-sensei, and you may call me that if it's more comfortable. Otherwise Iruka-sama is fine."

The room erupted into fits of laughter and incredulous stares as he grinned triumphant. Ice broken, atmosphere finally comfortable, he held up a hand warding off those still confused.

"Kidding, kidding. _Iruka_ is fine. I'll be IIA's acting forerunner until Tsunade-sama finds someone with better credentials, so if you have any problems at all please don't hesitate to contact me either here or at the mission room. You can leave a message for me at the academy, but I'll have to ask you to refrain from interrupting classes."

Sitting back down, Iruka gave the person on his right a warm smile. "Okay, your turn."

"Oh, uh…" The honey-blond tokubetsu jounin slowly stood, toothpick twitching between his lips. "Shiranui Genma…"

One by one each person followed, the group of thirty or so shinobi taking their time to laugh and welcome the next. All smiling sheepishly as they received that much wanted nod of approval from Iruka, blushing when he spoke encouragingly towards them.

Even as the hour wore on the younger man's finely honed patience shone through. Unwavering; a sensei to the last. And that was where they were, at the last.

Iruka's smile broadened, his sable lashes fluttering, beckoning the older shinobi to forgo his defiance and take part. "And you…?" His head tilted, the tip of his tongue peeking between soft palatable lips as he clamped down on a bubbling laughter. "Would you care to introduce yourself?"

One steely-grey eye rolled, the chair grating as he stood and gave a long suffering sigh.

_He_ was the embodiment of annoyance. All sinewy muscles and mussed silver hair. A hoody with nothing underneath and a pair of well worn jeans. "Yo. Hatake Kakashi." He gave a small salute, unable to hide the glare he directed towards his single obsession. "It's been…"

"Twenty-three," the brunette piped up gleefully.

Kakashi groaned. "...twenty-three days since I last read Icha Icha Paradise."

The room cheered. Kakashi's lover sending him a perfectly sweet kiss as Konoha's first Icha Icha Anonymous meeting finally got underway.


End file.
